Body protectors, and in particular chest protectors, are useable in different sports. The most widely used of these protectors is a goalie chest protector for hockey.
There are presently available many different types of body and/or chest protectors. However, those that are available are generally very bulky in nature and awkward to wear because of the thick padding required. These cumbersome protectors are loose fitting which inhibits movement of the person wearing the protector. Furthermore, most protectors tend to cover little more than the chest region leaving other areas of the body vulnerable which is a particular problem in hockey where the puck can easily strike the goalie in regions other than the chest. If these prior art protectors where provided with extra body area coverage, it would only add to their already excessive bulk and weight.